Power of love
by ma801ou
Summary: Voldemort asked the Malfoys for their son Draco. The dark lord somehow found out that Draco is very powerful and he is a genius. The dark lord believes that Draco is key to winning the warding war. The Malfoys are spies for the light. In order to protec
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A/N: Draco parents sent him to folks for his protection**_

_**Summary: Voldemort asked the Malfoys for their son Draco. The dark lord somehow found out that Draco is very powerful and he is a genius. The dark lord believes that Draco is key to winning the warding war. The Malfoys are spies for the light. In order to protect their son, they send him to forks to live as a muggle. **_

_**Warnings: Slash (Male/Male), Abuse, Mpreg…. If you don't like any of these please don't read**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and twilight, only wish I could lock a couple of them up and keep them for myself. **_

Draco sat in the car on his way to America. He thought about his life and how it has taken a drastic turn of events. How he might not see his parents again. He prayed to the Gods that they would somehow escape the predicament they would face from defying the dark lord.

His move to America was so sudden. The dark lord has somehow found out about the secrets that the Malfoy's has been keeping from the rest of the world. Which is, I am a genius, a submissive wizard and very intelligent. Submissive wizards are rear. They have the ability to bear children. He also knew about prophesy. The prophesy that says I am the key to winning the war.

My parents were asked by the dark lord to give me to him. The dark Lord wanted me to be his consort. According to him, with me by his side he would rule the Wizarding world. What the dark lord did not realise was the fact that my parents are firm believers of the light. They became spies for the light after they were told about prophesy. They joined Voldemort to protect me.

He thought back to when his parents told him that he had to leave

…_Flashback…._

_Draco lies on his bed reading a potions book, trying to keep his mind from worrying about his parents. The Dark Lord had __suddenly_ called my parents to a private meeting. He had a bad feeling about this. Suddenly, his bedroom door was thrown opened and his father ran into his room. 

"_Draco" his dad shouts making him jump off the bed. _

_"Dad, what is wrong? Are you okay? Is mum okay?"_

"_Yes. Pack your things immediately we have to leave."_

"_But…"_

"_Now Draco" Lucius shouted_

_Draco hurried to do his bidding. When he was done they hurried to the floo room where his mother was waiting. It was then Draco realised that he was the only one with packed bags. _

_Hogwarts _

_The headmaster was sitting at his desk when suddenly his floo activated "Lucius, Narcissa and Draco this is an unexpected surprise" seeing the look on Lucius and Narcissa "what happened? He asked_

"_The dark lord has found out about Draco. Draco must leave." Lucius says_

…_**End of flashback….**_

He was told that the dark lord wanted to use him as weapon and to bear his children. Draco had begged his parents to come with him but they had refuse saying that they had to stay. They also said that they loved him no matter what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Draco got to the house that his dad had told him about. From the outside, the house looked big and beautiful. The house is like a mini mansion. Apparently his parents had thought this through. They built the house in case my life was in danger one day and I would need a place to escape to.

…_. Flashback…_

"_Now Draco, I know this scary and it is a lot to take in. I don't want you to worry about the dark lord, the war or your mum and I. Everything would work out for the best. _

_You would be going to Forks town in __Washington__. __You don't have to worry about expenses. Your mum and I had everything planned in case there is the need for you to escape." Lucius handed Draco some keys, passport, papers and what looked like a muggle credit card. "The keys are for the house that you are going to be staying in America, the address of the house is on the paper and also the credit card is linked to your __Gringotts bank account.__"_

…_. End of flashback…_

His parents had immediately left the after saying their goodbyes. He had to stay at Hogwarts. Then took the next available flight, which luckily was available the next day.

Not a lot of people know about him being a very powerful wizard, how advanced he is for his age and his ability to bear children. I wonder how the dark lord found out about that though. Seeing as the only people that knew about it is the order of phoenix and Dumbledore. They could not have been the ones to spill his secret because they are all under oaths to never reveal his secret. Other than that he had made sure to not have straight O's and slowed himself down allowing Hermione Granger to beat him every year. Then again a slytherin never show his true powers and strengths. Which makes the whole world underestimate me.

The Cullen's house

Edward's pov

All the members of the Cullen's family are all gathered in the sitting room. Alice apparently had something she would like to share with the family.

"Alice, why don't you tell us why you have called this meeting?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I have had a vision. Don't worry, it is not a bad one."

"Well what is it about?" Rosalie asked

"A new student would be attending forks high school tomorrow. The reason we all have to know this is because he is Edwards mate. "

"Really?" Edward asked excited. He had broken with Bella six months ago. This is because he had found out that she was not the right one for him. She had been cheating on him. He knew he had a mate and whoever it was, it wasn't her.

"Yes" Alice replied as she replayed the vision in her head. Knowing that he would be able to read her memory

"Oh my god. He is beautiful"

"There are going to be some obstacles in your way. Don't ask because I do not know what it is. Something tells me though that there is something special about your mate. "

"I have been waiting for this. I am not going to let anybody ruin it. He is mine"

"Already protective Edward? You have not even met him yet" Rosalie teased.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco wakes up, in his new room. His room is smaller than the room he had in London. But it was okay. It has a walk in closet, he had his own bathroom, and big canopy bed. He also has a small sitting room.

He was excited despite everything that has happened. He would be starting a new school today. Despite what everyone in the wizarding world said he does not hate muggle, house elves or magical creatures.

The upside of going to a muggle school is, he could finally be himself. H e would not have to live up to the Malfoy name and money. He has been staying in forks for over a week now. He took the week off to get himself acquainted with forks. During this time, he spent his time going shopping to fit his new live. He bought new sets of clothes (he has been transfiguring his wizarding clothes to look like muggle clothing), he did a driving test (which he passed), and bought a new car. He also bought different types DVD's.

His father had thought about most of everything. He equipped the house to make him more comfortable. There was a computer, a laptop. His father also left a house elf for him in the house.

He looked over to the clock beside his bed. He realizes that he had to get dressed for school.

"Dizzy" Draco called and there was a pop

"Yes master Draco. What can dizzy do for master Draco"

"Please make breakfast for me. Anything would be fine"

"Yes master Draco"

"Thank you" Dizzy popped out

Draco got up from bed and made his way to the bathroom to take his bath. When he was done he went to his wardrobe to change to a tight skinny black jeans and long sleeve shirt. When Draco was sure that he was looking presentable, he went downstairs to eat. When he was done he picked is books and his bag, went to his car and drove to school.

Draco pulled to a stop in front of the school. As hard as he tried Draco could not help compare Hogwarts to this school. While Hogwarts was huge and beautiful, this school was small and ugly. He noticed that most of the students where staring at him. The looks are of lust, some of envy (after seeing his designer clothing and flashy car) and small amount of curiosity. He hoped that things would be different here. Hopefully he would find people that liked him for who he is.

"Excuse me?" he said politely to one of the girls standing in the parking lot "Where is the reception?" She smiled warmly at him.

"Go through those doors and take the first left keep working and you would see the see a sign saying the reception" she answered him, pointing out the building as she spoke.

"Thank you."

Following her instructions he found the sign saying 'RECEPTION'. Stepping inside he found himself in a small office with too many potted plants in it and a long desk splitting the room in two.

"Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy"

The woman behind the long desk said happily as he stepped up to it. "Oh dear, you have a delightful accent. You are the new student," She said. Draco nodded as she rooted around the stacks of paper on her side of the desk and eventually pulled out two sheets of paper, handing them over to him, "That's a map of the school and your schedule. Do you want help getting to your first class?"

"I think I can find my own way, thank you," Draco interrupted her, "I find it easier to memorise a new place by finding my own way around it the first time."

"And of course you can find your own way round if you please. Now this is you pass." She handed him another little slip of paper, "You need to get each of your teachers to sign it today and then bring it back to me at the end of the day."

"Ok," Draco took the third piece of paper, not sure why he needed to do that. Maybe it was a muggle thing, "Will I need to do that every day?"

"Heavens no, just your first day dear," the woman smiled at him.

"Oh. Well thank you," he told her, folding the pieces of paper and slipping them into his pocket. Draco could follow a map as well as the next person. Arriving at the class, everyone stared blatantly at his designer clothing

"Ah, you must be Mr Malfoy, our new student," the English teacher, identified as Mr Mason by the nameplate on his desk, said warmly. Draco nodded and handed over the slip of paper. " You can take a seat at the third role by the window next to Mr Cullen." Draco walked across the classroom and went and sat at his allocated seat.

"Hi I am jasper," His partner said

"Draco"

"Nice accent by the way"

"Thanks"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Draco pov

So far these muggle school has been fun. My last class before lunch was Spanish. I am fluent in sixteen different languages including French, Spanish and Latin. All three of the course is being taught at this school. I walked into the class and went to the teacher and gave him the paper that I was meant to give to the teachers to sign.

"You must be the new student Draco. Everyone this is the new student Draco. I am Mr. Richard. Please go and sit at the empty seat by Edward"

"Thank you" Draco replied in French.

I then walked to the seat assigned to me by the teacher. I looked to the person next to me and could not help but think that he is very hot. He has short brownish hair and light brown eyes and he so pale. There is something about him I cannot place though. Although contrary to popular believe in the wizarding world I do not hate magical creatures.

"Hello" He says as he smiles at me. I can't help but blush at how sexy his smile is.

"Hello" I say shyly. Even though I always had a mask on at Hogwarts, I was always a shy person.

Edward's pov

Suddenly the door of the classroom opens and I was hit with this intoxicating smell. I immediately place it as the smell of my mate. I can't help but feel happy. Finally I have found my mate and he is here at forks high school. I can finally put Bella in the past and move on. Even if I acts like Bella cheating on me does not affect him, i am very hurt by her actions. He knew that deep down that he had cared for her.

When he came in I cant help but be transfixed on him. He is so beautiful. He had long blond wavy hair that reached his waist, he was so small and he had pale skin. It is like every body in the room had disappeared and we were the only ones in the room. He handed to a paper to the Mr. Richard to sign and was told to come and sit next to me. Only when he sat sat next to me that I snapped myself out of it.

"Hello" I said in greeting as I smiled at him flirtatiously

"Hello" he says shyly as he blushed.

"I am Edward Cullen. What's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy"

Unfortunately for me the class began after that. I could not concentrate throughout the class. I kept on stealing glances at him. The thing that worried me was the fact that I could not read anything from him. I was so happy when the class was over.

"Draco would you like to have lunch at my table"

"That would be fine. Thank you"

I led him to the cafeteria. I paid for our lunch. I saw how he blushed when I paid for the lunch. I want to spoil him. I know he can pay for the lunch from how expensive his clothes are. But I want him to be spoiled.

When we called to the table I introduce him to does at the table as I pulled a chair out for him and sat next to him after he did. "Draco this is my siblings, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Rosaline and Emmett are together. Before you ask, we are adopted. Guys this is Draco."

"It is nice to meet you all."


End file.
